Zoid Ultima
by Terry Imperial
Summary: Terry, along with his friends, create a team and go on the ultimate quest for Zoid Ultima.
1. The Quest Begins

Terry, a 14 year old, heard the rumors of Zoid Ultima too. Zoid Ultima, what Terry thought to be the most  
powerful force on Zi. So one day Terry goes out in search of the Ultima. His first idea of the location were  
the old Jentala Ruins, once said to contain Zoid Eve. If Terry just had a zoid. "Hey dad? Can I borrow your  
Stealth Viper?" Terry asked. "Sure, Terry. What do you need it for?" His father answered. "Thanks dad!" Terry   
yelled as he ran out the door. "Hmm... Check the radars... I'm halfway there." Terry checked the rader in the  
Viper. Phzeww! A laser blasted into the Viper. "Hey! What was that!" Terry yelled. He saw a Rev Rapter. "Huh?  
Oh, great. I don't know how to battle zoids! Well I guess I can try." Terry thought to himself. He span the   
Viper around and fired two of it's tail missiles. Only one hit, knocking the Rev Raper back. "Ha! That's what  
you get for attacking me!" Terry yelled in the VidCom. "Terry? Is that you?" "Ace? What are you doing out here?"  
Terry replied into the Com. "I was going out to look for some zoid battles! I just got my zoid! Like it?" Ace   
said into the Com. "Err... That's nice." Terry replied into the VidCom. "Why do you sound so sad? You got a  
Stealth Viper, like your dad!" Ace said to Terry. "Um... It is my dad's. I'm just looking for the Zoid Ultima."  
Terry told Ace. "Oh. He he. Ok. Hey, I'll come with you!" Ace said into the VidCom. "Sure! That'd be great!"   
Terry replied. After an hour, the two friends passed a city. They decided to go in, and get something to eat.  
"So what would you like to do next?" Terry asked. "I dunno. Maybe we could make a team? We could earn money that  
way." Ace answered. "Yeah. Good idea. How does The Overdrive Team sound?" Terry asked. "That sounds good. Well,  
lets register the team to the Zoids Battle Commision. There should be a zoid shop somewhere." Ace answered.  
Across the street they found a ZBC Login computer. "Overdrive Team. Members: Terry "Gunner" McGriffin, Jon   
"Ace" Cazwell. Zoids: Stealth Viper, Rev Rapter. There. I'm done. We should be an official team in no time."  
Terry was done submitting their team. Terry and Ace got into their zoids. "Lets go. The faster the quicker   
we will get to the Ultima." Terry told Ace. And so the quest begins. 


	2. Their First Battle

A while after they left the city, Terry and Ace ran into a Pteras, the zoid attacking them. They had no choice  
but to attack back. Terry swung the Viper around, lifted it's tail, and fired it's ground to air missiles. POW!  
They both hit, sending the zoid plummeting down to the ground. When it hit, Ace fired his cannon and made the zoid  
have a command freeze. "The little obsticles in our way!" Terry laughed. Then Ace saw two more Pteras flying towards  
them. "Watch out Terry!" Ace yelled in the VidCom. The flying zoids shot missiles at the Raptor and Viper. "Ahh,  
great. Huh? What's that?" Terry said to himself. Suddenly a giant white capsule hit the ground. Out of it came a   
ZBC judge. "BATTLE MODE 0992. AREA SCANNED. BATTLE FIELD SET UP. THE OVERDRIVE TEAM VS. THE AIR ASSAULT TEAM.  
READY! FIGHT!" The judge said. "Huh? A zoid battle? Well I'm ready. What about you Ace?" Terry asked. "Yeah, I'm  
ready." Ace answered. *the annoying zoid battle music from century zero plays* The Viper Fired his last 2 missiles  
at a Pteras. Through the VidCom, the Air Assault leader contacted Terry, "Hey you! You can't beat us! We are undefeated!  
"Well not for long!" Terry yelled back into the Com. The two missiles hit the other Pteras. The only one left was  
the leader's. Ace fired his cannons at the last zoid, and hit him in the middle. But the Pteras pulled out of it,  
and swung down to the Viper. It fired it's nose cannon at the tail and blew off the missile launcher. "Hey! You're  
going to pay for that!" Terry yelled angerly. He moved the Viper as fast as he could, stopped, moved back, and fired  
some grenades like crazy. "Ahh! Terry!" Ace yelled into the VidCom. A grenade hit him and sent his zoid falling.  
There was no system freeze but he couldn't get back up. But 3 grenades hit the Pteras and it hit the ground. It  
got it's system frozen. "THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE WINNER IS! THE OVERDRIVE TEAM!" "Yes! We won!"  
Terry yelled excitedly to Ace. "Yeah! I know!" Ace replied. Terry called for help and a Gustav carried both zoids  
back to the nearest town. "Thank's for taking us back. Whats your name?" Terry asked. "My name is Gary. And  
your welcome." The driver answered. When they got back to the town, their zoids were repaired. "Wow, we sure  
got alot for our first battle!" Ace said. "Yeah, I know." Terry responded. Terry bought a CP-04 for his Viper.  
After installing it, they were back on their quest. 


End file.
